


Deadly

by StakeTheHeart



Series: All In Your Head [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori has a nightmare that feels almost too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly

Victoria Vega pulled into Jade West's driveway, parking her car right next to Jade's blood red sedan. Tori remembered the day Jade got the car. It was October of last year, making the car almost a whole year old. She shut off her own car and then got out, glancing at Jade's grand house once before making her way up to the door. She stopped herself from knocking. Although they had been going out for a year, Tori was still apprehensive about sneaking out to see Jade in the dead of night. Jade offered to go to her house many times but she blushed and declined every time, knowing she would die of embarrassment if they were caught in the middle of their 'activities' by Trina. Or worse, her parents. That was a thought she just could not stomach. So, here she was at Jade's house instead.

She would much rather get in trouble for sneaking out then suffer through her parents catching her red handed doing things she didn't think her parents needed to know about. She sighed and stepped up to the door. Jade had told her, like she always did, to just walk in. She would leave the door unlocked for her every time they made plans. Tori still felt weird just barging into someone's house, but Jade didn't seem to have the same problem since she regularly barged into Tori's house on a daily basis even before they were going out. Tori pushed open the door to enter the quiet house. Another plus to visiting Jade at her place was the simple fact that Jade's parents were always busy and rarely home, giving them time alone. Tori shut the door behind her, locked it, and then walked deeper into the living room.

"Jade?" she called out as she looked around. The lamp in the room was on a dim setting, making it slightly hard to see. Tori called for Jade once more before taking the stairs up to her room. She pushed open the barely closed black door and walked in. It was kind of cold and Tori shivered as she looked around to see that Jade wasn't in her room. Where was she? Tori decided to wait for her return in the room so she shucked off her converse and made herself comfortable in Jade's plush bed. She wrapped the blankets around her body, the smell of Jade woven in them. Just being in them reminded Tori of all the times she spent here with her. She let out a sigh and then closed her eyes. It felt like a minute but could have been more when she heard what sounded like the front door opening and closing downstairs.

Her eyes flew open and she propped herself on her elbow. She waited in silence to try and hear who had come in but it was silent once more. Tori slipped out of bed and slowly walked out into the hall on light feet. She took the stairs back down and entered the living room to see that the door was still locked and no one was around. Her brows creased in confusion before she shrugged and decided to get her phone so that she could text Jade and see where she was. She spun on her heel to backtrack to Jade's room when her eyes caught a figure moving in the shadows by the basement door. The sudden presence of someone she hadn't known was there made her heart skip a beat as she jumped slightly. She began to panic until the figure moved out of the shadows and Tori saw it was Jade. She let out a relieved breath and smiled.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack," she gasped, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. Jade's expression remained blank before a bone chilling smirk lit her features.

"Pity, that would have made things easier," she commented, her voice oddly hollow. Tori's smile wavered and then fell at the sight of the uncaring icy glint in Jade's eyes. If anything, they hinted at danger. Fear struck Tori yet she couldn't figure out what was going on.

"What? Oh, I get it. It's a joke, right?" Tori asked hesitantly. Jade just shook her head and slowly advanced on Tori, her eyes locked on the anxious brunette.

"Oh Vega, Vega, Vega. You're so innocent, aren't you? And pretty. But you know, it starts with the pretty one," she murmured cynically, her smirk turning deadly. Tori began to back up, not at all liking the twist in her stomach. Her instincts screamed for her to run but she was still so confused which made it hard to decide what to do.

"Jade, what are you trying to pull? Are you trying to scare me? Because if you are it's working. Good job, now please stop," Tori sputtered, continuing to put space between them until she hit the wall by the stairs and had nowhere else to go.

"Jade isn't here Vega. Although she put up a good fight. I would expect as much from my biggest fan. I'm borrowing her body for now. According to her, you're the prettiest, and therefore my first victim," Jade replied in a hauntingly calm tone of voice. Her hand went to her waist where she slid out the infamous silver pair of scissors. She held them up with a devious smirk and then began to twirl them on her finger. Tori's eyes widened at the sight of them, her breathing and heart rate speeding up, making it difficult to function properly.

"This can be easy or hard. I prefer hard because, well, a chase is so much more fun than a prey who gives in," Jade remarked, stopping the scissors from spinning so that she held them in her steady grasp.

"Jade, stop it! You've had your fun now cut it out! I'm serious!" Tori demanded, but her voice fell flat and wavered in fear. What the hell was Jade trying to do? She never took a prank this far, and because of that, Tori began to panic. Whoever this was, it wasn't Jade.

"I told you Jade is  **gone**. It's just you and me. My own friends were fun to kill. In fact, it was much too fun to stop at them. Let's see if you're more fun to play with," Jade stated, beginning to walk closer again. It was then when Tori understood.

"Tawny Walker Black?" she inquired with a frightened crease of her brows. Could it be? She looked and sounded like Jade yet she wasn't. The Jade imposter stopped to smile wickedly.

"Yes, the one and only. I'm back from the dead to give all my fans a hell of a good time. I'm sure Jade will appreciate my gift eventually even if it includes a very beautiful, very dead, girlfriend of hers," she mocked in a sickly sweet voice. She held the scissors at the ready and then sped up her pace, a killer intent in her cold gaze. Tori managed to unfreeze her body so that she could bound up the stairs. She rushed down the hall as fast as she could but the pounding of heavy boots caught up to her quickly. Cold hands locked on her wrist, bringing her to a halt. Jade, or Tawny as she was calling herself, yanked her back only to toss her into Jade's room. She stumbled and almost fell but Tawny caught her, hauling her back on her feet then slamming her up against the wall. Her iron grip held Tori by the throat with her left hand and her right held up the scissors.

"Caught you, Vega. Now, where should I start?" Tawny mused, her coal black eyes scanning Tori's body up and down. Tori gripped at her arm and tried to remove her unforgiving fingers from her neck but her grip just tightened.

"Jade, please. I get it. I'm a wimp when we watch The Scissoring. You're right. You proved your point. Please, let me go," Tori begged, tears close to falling. She was scared out of her mind and pretty sure she really wasn't talking to Jade anymore, but she couldn't accept that. But, maybe she really was gone because the Jade she knew would have already stopped the prank at the sight of Tori crying or about to cry. She had in the past but she wasn't responding to it now.

"Stop calling me Jade! That girl may find entertainment in my work but she's weak compared to me. She's mine to control now and no matter how much you beg she won't be coming to your rescue," Tawny snarled, touching the tip of the scissor's blades to Tori's cheek where a tear slid down to meet the cold metal. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was really going to die here at the hands of her own girlfriend possessed by the spirit of Tawny Walker Black, the murderer of The Scissoring. It was bitter irony that it was Jade's favorite movie.

"Please. Please stop," Tori tried again, her tears flowing freely now. Tawny growled and moved her restricting hand to latch over Tori's mouth, silencing her pleas.

"Stop blubbering and face your death baby girl 'cause there's no way you're walking away alive," Tawny told her, Jade's normally playful smirk warping into something purely evil. The use of Jade's pet name for her made it all the more wrong. Tori closed her eyes tight and blindly gripped at her killer's shirt, trying with all her might to detach herself from the situation that was unavoidably going to happen. Tawny leaned in slowly, the scissors grazing Tori's jaw.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much," she whispered, kissing Tori's cheek before a sharp pain stabbed at her side. Tori screamed and then clenched her teeth as the scissors finally met flesh and pierced right through effortlessly. Tawny shifted to grip her neck once more so that she could better hear Tori's anguish. She pulled back only to strike again, making Tori cry out and writhe against the wall in further agony. Tawny laughed darkly and then raised the blade to her lips so that she could lick Tori's warm blood from the sharp blade. Tori's hazy gaze watched, a mix of utter pain and disgust flowing through her. Tawny caught her eye and then leaned back in to force a rough kiss tainted with blood on Tori's slack mouth. She could taste the iron distinctly and almost gagged when Tawny forced her tongue into her mouth.

"I love the taste of death on you," Tawny groaned, tapping the scissors once on Tori's lips before dragging the point across her cheek, drawing more blood in a fine line. Tori summoned the last of her strength and spat in Tawny's face. Blood splattered across Jade's stolen features, painting her pale skin with vivid red. Her eyes flashed with rage, her hand tightening on Tori's throat. She gasped and clawed at Tawny's arm but it was no use. She was already much too weak and loosing blood fast.

"Jade always did like your eyes. Maybe I should gouge them out," she observed casually. Tori's eyes widened when Tawny raised the scissors and aimed for her right eye first.

"This might hurt a little," Tawny stated with a psychotic laugh. She swung back and then shot forward, the deadly weapon flashing through the dark directly at her.

"Jade, no! Please!" Tori screamed, expecting the pure torture that was sure to come, but it didn't. She found herself launching out of bed and falling to the floor, scrambling to get to her feet. Her body was on hyper drive with adrenaline caused by fear coursing through her. She got to her feet only to fall to her hands and knees before reaching the door. She froze when Jade came barreling through with her scissors held high. Tori screamed in panic and clumsily tried to get away but her movements only succeeded in making her easier to catch. Jade's confused and concerned features didn't even register in Tori's head. All that was running through her mind was the murderess that had taken over Jade, impersonating her. Jade immediately dropped her scissors and rushed to kneel by Tori who flailed and struck Jade until she could pin her arms down and hold her steady.

"Tori! Tori, calm down! It's ok! It's just me!" she shouted to no success. Tori managed to elbow her in the side and smack her in the face but she still held on patiently, determined to calm her down. Tori kept yelling for Jade to let her go, to get away from her, to please leave her alone. She was a crying wreck that tugged at Jade's heart painfully.

"Tori, baby, please. You need to relax and calm down before you pass out from stress and anxiety. I'm not going to hurt you," Jade soothed in a gentle tone. She risked releasing one of Tori's arms to brush back her hair and then caress her tear streaked face. Tori stiffened in her arms before she opened her troubled brown eyes to lock directly with Jade's loving blue-greens. A choked sob left her lips before she stopped fighting and broke down in her girlfriend's arms. Jade shifted so that she was cradling Tori instead of restraining her.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok," Jade told her as soothingly as she could. Tori clung to her, only crying and nothing more. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Tori's tears slowed the more she came to terms that she was indeed safe. She was only sniffling occasionally now but her death grip hadn't loosened. Jade glanced down at her and offered her a reassuring smile when Tori looked back at her.

"Are you ok now?" Jade asked her, voice gentle. Tori nodded before wiping at her face tiredly. Jade allowed Tori to move in her arms as she tried to get comfortable, but when she couldn't, Jade simply gathered Tori so that she could pick her up and carry her to bed. She set her down and joined her to curve her body around Tori's slightly trembling frame.

"What happened, Tor?" she questioned her shaken girlfriend. She brushed away a lone tear that escaped Tori's eye and then stroked down her face. Tori grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze then moved Jade's arm so that it was draped over her middle. Jade pulled her close and kissed her head, waiting for Tori to explain.

"It was just a dream," Tori croaked, her voice strained from screaming yet filled with relief.

"It sounded intense. Sorry I wasn't there for you. I was in the studio down in the basement trying out a few things," Jade began. That explained why she didn't answer when Tori called. But when had reality ended and the dream began? Tori figured she must have fallen asleep after climbing in bed to wait for Jade.

"I was practicing while I waited for you to get here. When I came out to check if you were here I found you sleeping in my bed. You looked so peaceful I decided to let you sleep. I left to find something to snack on when I heard you scream. I rushed back in here thinking someone got in the house and was trying to hurt you or something," Jade continued to explain. Tori listened, understanding that Jade had her scissors drawn to defend her not attack her. It really was all just a dream then.

"When I saw you panicking and in tears, and there was no one there hurting you, I realized that you had been dreaming. About what, I still don't know, but whatever it was severely scared you. What was it about?" she asked Tori with curiosity yet careful caution, not knowing if remembering would set her off again. Tori sighed and rolled over to face Jade.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I had a dream that Tawny Walker Black's spirit possessed you and was using your body to try and kill me. When I saw you run in here with your scissors I thought…I thought you were…" Tori tried to explain, but her voice began to crack. Jade just nodded in understanding and held her firmly. Tori tucked herself as close to Jade as she could.

"It felt so real," she whimpered, her voice muffled. Jade ran a hand through her hair and then rubbed her back.

"I know, but it was just a dream. I would never want to hurt you baby girl," Jade whispered, her voice full of love and conviction. Unlike the cold sadistic voice coming from the fake Jade in her dream, this time it was real and the absolute truth. It felt right.

"I know," Tori responded, pulling away so that she could look at Jade. She smiled and placed a hand on Jade's cheek.

"Could we stay in for Halloween this year? We can spend the night watching movies and just being together," Tori asked Jade who raised a questioning brow but didn't push.

"No problem, but let's lay off horror movies of any kind, ok?" she replied, slightly joking in an attempt to make Tori smile. She did, but it was weak.

"Definitely," Tori agreed with an unsteady chuckle. Jade leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, bringing about a more confident smile from Tori.

"Thank you, Jade," she muttered, dropping her eyes to her hands which were busy playing with a lock of Jade's electric blue streak. Jade watched her curiously.

"For what?" she asked. Tori met her gaze again and smiled lovingly.

"Thank you for always being there for me even when I hurt you, and for having to frequently give up horror movies for me," she continued appreciatively. Jade scoffed, the smirk her expression took on turning dramatically gallant, making Tori giggle.

"Your struggles barely hurt me and I would gladly put your comfort and happiness before mine. If that means I can't watch any horror movies until you feel better then so be it. They aren't as important as you," Jade replied, her voice softening towards the end. Tori smiled brightly and Jade kissed the corner of her mouth.

"There's the smile I love," she commented. Tori blushed under Jade's openly honest gaze and then hid her face in Jade's shirt.

"I love you, Jade," she said, her hold tightening around Jade.

"I love you too, Tori," Jade responded, basking in Tori's embrace while returning it. They remained in comfortable silence before Jade spoke up.

"Hey, it won't take you too long to get out of this funk though, right? I wanted to take you to that scary movie that's coming out-" Jade began playfully, only for Tori to smack her arm. Jade laughed at Tori's disapproving frown.

"I'm only joking," she said with a smile. Tori just rolled her eyes before her frown became a smile too, showing that she knew she was joking. She pulled Jade close so that she could share a slow yet meaningful kiss. When she pulled back, Jade's genuine smile turned warm. Her eyes were half lidded yet radiated something more.

"How about we don't watch horror movies for a month and I'll sneak over here any time you want me for that same amount of time," Tori bargained. Jade growled appreciatively as her hands slid down Tori's slim frame so that they rested on her backside.

"Deal," she panted, taking note of Tori's own wandering hands on her body.

"Glad you agree. Now, could you further erase that horrible dream for me?" Tori pouted, brushing her nose with Jade's as her finger skimmed down Jade's neck. She shivered and squeezed Tori's backside once, making Tori bite back a moan.

"It would be my pleasure. You know I don't want anything as much as I want you. I know I promised Cat I would dress up this year and go to that party with you guys, but since you asked I wouldn't mind staying in with you. We can have the night to ourselves and Halloween can screw itself for all I care," Jade stated resolutely. Tori laughed and brought Jade in for a searing kiss that easily escalated. Their night was only just beginning and they had many more nights to look forward to.


End file.
